


murmured hopes

by eveningfleur



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Homophobia, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningfleur/pseuds/eveningfleur
Summary: They were happy, they were smiling. Before the universe ruined their love.“Let’s meet each other again in a less cruel universe,” both of them murmurs.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. stardust.

“But your tropical signs can be a little different from your sidereal, depends on the degree in which the planet lands.”

“Fascinating,” Jaehyun rests his chin on the palm of his hand, his eyes fixated on the man before him. Jaehyun gazes at Juyeon like he’s a star. Not an ordinary one, Juyeon is definitely brighter than Deneb, Canopus, or even Sirius itself.

“What’s so fascinating?” he pours more from the bottle to his paper cup, anyone who passes by could tell how intoxicating the drink is from the scent alone. Yet Juyeon keeps on chugging it like there’s no tomorrow.

“You, in your element. I love how your eyes twinkle whenever you talk about something you thoroughly enjoy,”

 _One more sip_ , Jaehyun tells himself. All he can see is fireflies, surrounding Juyeon like a blinding Halo. Dazzling, exquisite, heavenly. No words could ever describe how breathtaking Juyeon is. Those words mentioned only express a very small portion of Juyeon, for he is so much more than that.

“ _Ma luciole,_ ” Jaehyun mouths silently as he caresses Juyeon’s cheeks unconsciously. “God, I wished you were mine.” he scoots closer to Juyeon, planting a chaste kiss on the corner of the younger’s lips.

“You’re drunk, let’s get you home.” Juyeon collects their paper cups, throwing them away into complete darkness. He chugs the rest of the strong liquid from the bottle, warmth embracing his body as he swallows hard.

Juyeon opens the fence that divides his house and Jaehyun’s. It’s almost 4 am, everyone should be asleep by now. But not for Jaehyun’s father. He’s sitting on the patio, eyes burning with hatred when he sees his son curling in Juyeon’s arms.

“Carry him to his bedroom, I can take care of the rest.” his tone is cold, firm, unwelcoming. Juyeon just nods and do as he was being told.

When Juyeon finally tucks Jaehyun in his blanket, he can hear Jaehyun slurs incoherently. “What is it, Spica?” Juyeon crouches at the side of Jaehyun’s bed, he absentmindedly runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s brown hair.

His voice is hoarse, but he tries so hard to say the words. “Let’s meet each other again in a less cruel universe,” he passes out.


	2. orbiting around you.

The excruciating pang on his chest might not be as painful as the one his parents have in their hearts. So when his father lands a strong punch on his clavicle, Juyeon doesn’t back off. 

His body is laid on the floor, blood splattering on the wall behind him. His head is pounding, maybe it’s bleeding somewhere. He doesn’t care anymore.

“You’re such a disgrace.” _I know._

“You’re a broken product.” _I’m a human, not a product._

“You’re humiliating your own family.” _I never knew loving someone would be a humiliating act._

Oh, how Juyeon wished he could say those words aloud. But he just keeps his mouth shut, continuously wincing as he generously accepts the _punishment_ his father is giving to him.

“Lee Juyeon, look at your father in the eyes.” Juyeon’s jaws are pressed together, he feels like it’s going to break anytime soon. He looks up at his father, tears rolling down involuntarily. 

Who is this guy? He used to be Juyeon’s hero, the only person he admires, the person Juyeon wants to be when he grows up. All those personae are gone, replaced by a cold-blooded monster facing him.

“Father, I’m so sorry.” His father’s sole lands on his nose. Juyeon grimaces at the pain, he feels like his whole body is going to give up anytime soon. Juyeon wipes the blood from his nose, tries not to cry harder as his father kicks his back innumerably.

Memories are flashing before Juyeon’s eyes, when he got his first basketball trophy, when he graduated from high school, when he first met Jaehyun. _Jaehyun._ Since when did he stand at the doorway? Juyeon’s eyes are blurry, he can’t even open his eyes properly, but he can see the tears streaming down Jaehyun’s cheeks. 

His condition isn’t any better as Juyeon’s, there are purple blotches around his face and upper body. Juyeon tries to approach Jaehyun, he crawls slowly toward the latter.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Juyeon smiles, hands fingers brushing over Jaehyun’s wound gently. Jaehyun lets his head fall on Juyeon’s shoulder, ignoring the loathe in their father’s eyes.

“ _Ma luciole,_ ” Jaehyun kisses Juyeon’s lips briefly. “I’m so sorry you had to go through this, I’m so sorry for everything.” Juyeon just smiles and sweeps the tears off Jaehyun’s bruised cheeks.

“Does it hurt? Where does it hurt?” Jaehyun brings Juyeon closer to him, forces the younger to rest his body on him.

“Everywhere, it hurts everywhere. But I’m bigger and stronger than all of the soreness, I can surely get through this, right?”

Jaehyun brings Juyeon to his embrace, “I wished I could take all your pain away.” He kisses the top of Juyeon’s head continuously, engendering cold, nerve-racking aura in the room.

“Stop it, both of you!” Jaehyun’s father throws his weapons on the floor, turmoil of emotions taking over him. He loves his son, he really does. He’s just confused, why does this have to happen to him? To his own son? This is unfair.

Knives and guns scattered all over the floor, Jaehyun’s father cries his heart out. “Jaehyunie, why? Why do you love him? You’re a boy, you’re fated to love a girl!”

“I didn’t get to choose who I love, father! I’m fated to love Juyeon, to be with Juyeon.” Jaehyun holds Juyeon’s tightly. “Why can’t you let me be happy? Why does it feel like the whole world is against us?”

“Because whatever you’re doing right now is against the norms, young man.” Juyeon’s father opens his mouth disdainfully.

Jaehyun buries his face in the crook of Juyeon’s neck. “ _I love you, I love you, I love you._ ” He recites the words like it’s the only sentence he‘s ever known. “Let’s meet each other again in a less cruel universe, Juyeonie.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make you happy in this lifetime. Let’s meet each other again in a less cruel universe,” Juyeon brushes his lips against Jaehyun, before he points the gun to his lover, and pulls the trigger. He continues to do the same to himself before anyone can stop him. Their lifeless limbs falling on top of each other.

* * *

“It’s not anyone’s fault, maybe you would be happier in Heaven.” Sangyeon tightens the red thread around Juyeon’s pinky finger. The long red thread hangs low in between 2 caskets.

The room is empty, there’s only some of family’s acquaintance coming to the funeral as a formality to show their grief. No one is crying in the room. Anger, disappointment, and confusion are what’s left.

“Sleep tight, little brother. I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill my role as your big brother, I’m sorry I didn’t take care of you properly. I’m sorry you had to be in this position, I should’ve been more protective towards you. My poor little brother,”

He kneels beside the open casket, staring at his little brother’s peaceful face. The wound is still there, but it’s cleaned and covered by flowers that surrounds Juyeon’s body. All Sangyeon has in his heart is regret. _I should’ve done that, I should’ve done something to protect Juyeon. You’re dumb!_ Sangyeon curses under his breath, he can’t bring his little brother back.

He saw everything, from the way his father thrashed his little brother, to the moment his brother pulled the trigger on himself. Sangyeon saw it all, but he didn’t do anything. He thought it would end peacefully, just like the other fights Juyeon and their father had in the past.

But Juyeon was tired of living in sin, he was tired of hiding. Juyeon just wanted to love freely, and show everyone that Jaehyun is his. He couldn’t do any of that, and he was frustrated. He was fed up of everything, so he decided to leave, taking his Spica along with him.

Sangyeon walks to the casket beside his brother. Jaehyun has never looked at ease, he used to have his eyebrows furrowed all the time. Sangyeon didn’t know why, but now he knows. Jaehyun and Juyeon just wanted to let everyone know about their love, that feeling grew into anger that kept on showing on Jaehyun’s face.

He tightens the red thread on Jaehyun’s finger this time. “Thank you for loving my brother, thank you for putting a smile on his face. I hope you two meet again in another time and place,”

* * *

“Spica, do you believe in reincarnation?”

Jaehyun shifted under the covers, attempting to look at Juyeon’s face. “Reincarnation? Of course.”

“What do you think you would be in your next life?” Juyeon wrote his name on Jaehyun’s bare back with his fingers. Jaehyun giggled when he realised what the younger was doing.

“I don’t know, maybe a planet in a galaxy far, far away! How about you?”

“Is that even possible? Um, for me, I think I’m gonna be a satellite?”

Jaehyun landed a soft pinch on Juyeon’s side, “You just copied me!”

“I didn’t! You chose to be a planet, and I chose to be a satellite. Your satellite,” Juyeon laughed without any inhibition, he could only do this whenever he’s with Jaehyun.

“Ugh, why?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Because my life revolves around you in this lifetime, but I can’t do it properly. So I want to orbit you in my next lifetime, I want to follow wherever you go, I want to make sure you’re in my sight all the time.”

“That’s... creepy! Why would you make sure I’m in your sight all the time, you pervert?” Jaehyun playfully hit Juyeon’s shoulder constantly.

“Hey, hey! You’re gonna be a planet! You’re not gonna have any of this!” Juyeon pointed to Jaehyun’s undressed body, the covers that were on his body slipped off, revealing Jaehyun’s everything.

“Close your eyes, Juyeon! This is embarrassing!” Jaehyun enveloped Juyeon’s eyes with his hands, but Juyeon just chuckled loudly.

“Spica! I’ve seen every inch of you, why would you be ashamed?”

Jaehyun continued landing playful hits all over Juyeon’s body. They were happy, they were smiling. Before the universe ruined their love.

The planet Jaehyun dreamed to be is evolving, materials assembling into one. The satellite Juyeon dreamed to be followed the planet as it grew. They‘re side by side again at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading my very first story on ao3. i originally wrote this for my close friends two weeks ago, and one of them told me that i should stop hiding my works from the world, so here it is.
> 
> i know this story isn’t the best, but i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> let’s be friends on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jukkochi?s=21) :-)


End file.
